nuzcordfandomcom-20200214-history
Victim (Server Member)
About Victim (full username Victim_of_Changes) is a member of the /r/Nuzlocke Discord server. He became a member on August 1st, 2018. Within a few weeks of joining, he attained the Nuzlocke Veteran role, and reached Nuzlocke Elite on March 19th, 2019, making him the most recent member to obtain the role. He is probably most well-known for his Generations Nuzlocke, which he began a few weeks before joining the server (See section below for more info). The Generations Run Victim Started his Generations Nuzlocke on July 17th, 2018 after seeing other users on the subreddit, such as KlutchSama, Reltastic, and Shayafar in the middle of theirs. The first update did not gain much attention, but subsequent updates were more popular mostly due to the fact that he caught a shiny Spearow early on. The run remained popular on the subreddit, and along with users Thisismydecoyaccount and MrAxelotl, Victim became a part of the Big 3 'of the Generations Nuzlocke. Of the three, Victim was the only one who never lost their run at any point. His run reached its successful conclusion on March 3rd, 2019 after nearly 8 months and a total of 38 deaths. He was rewarded with the '''Generations Champion '''role as a result, becoming the first member to earn said role. He was the only member with the role until April 1st, 2019, when Joo earned it by winning his own Generations Run. It was also widely believed that his run was the first recorded one of its kind to be successful. His most notable Pokemon from the run was 'Malibu the Girafarig, who was caught on August 9th, 2018 in Johto. The Malibu lineage became the longest-lasting of the run and the overall fan favorite. Malibu made it all the way to the end and was a part of the final winning team. As a result, Girafarig is now the Pokemon Victim is most closely associated with. Other Notable Runs * Randomized Insurgence: '''This was done as part of the up-and-coming '''Ganglocke, and was his first time doing a run for it. Prior to this run, the last time he played Insurgence was about two years prior and the game only went up to Helios City at that time. His first attempt ended in failure, with his second attempt initially looking like it would meet the same fate. This ended when he caught Saff '''the '''Delta Meloetta, who not only helped salvage his run, but also became a Ganglocke meme due to her signature pose. His second attempt was successful and had 13 deaths. Other notable Pokemon from this run include Political '''the '''Honchkrow, Cambo '''the '''Delta Arcanine, Gorna '''the '''Delta Aurorus, and Ernest '''the '''Delta Magmortar. * Prism: '''This was also done for the '''Ganglocke. Prior to this, Victim had only played up to the Naljo Ruins. Assembling a solid team early on, Victim steamrolled through the game with only 2 or 3 deaths, depending on how you consider Altair's situation. Trivia * His username comes from the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqSo85W10w4Victim Of Changes by Judas Priest, his favorite band. * Prior to starting his Generations Nuzlocke, Victim had only had one successful Nuzlocke run before, completing Omega Ruby shortly beforehand. All other attempts were either met with failure or a lack of motivation to continue. * He dislikes almost every aspect of Pokemon Black/White, unlike most people. * His favorite Pokemon game is Black 2/White 2, mostly due to the vast improvements from Black/White. * His favorite Pokemon are Scizor and Hawlucha, while his least favorite Pokemon are Watchog and Shiinotic. * Of all the winning teams in his Generations Nuzlocke, he enjoyed using his SoulSilver team the most, and wish he kept more of those members longer. * He will probably never do a face reveal, no matter how much you try to convince him. * He is a proficient guitar player, and may just one day perform in VC. * His IRL first name is the same as another member: Therealfakejosh Category:Members